A reproducing apparatus is known in which three-dimensional data is generated from the two-dimensional image data, depth image data, and so on taken with two or more cameras (refer to NPL 1 and 2, for example) and, from the three-dimensional data thus generated, the two-dimensional image data (hereafter referred to as free-viewpoint image data) of a free viewpoint that is one given virtual viewpoint is generated.
With such a reproducing apparatus, a walkthrough operation can be executed in which a viewing person can freely walk for viewing in a viewing space that is a virtual space corresponding to the three-dimensional data that can be generated from the two-dimensional image data, depth image data, and so on imaged with all cameras.
It should be noted that the depth image data denotes image data made up of depths indicative of a position of the depth direction (the direction perpendicular to an imaging surface) of a subject of each pixel. Further, the three-dimensional data denotes data made up of the three-dimensional positional information and two-dimensional image data of a three-dimensional subject.
The reproducing apparatus described above acquires the two-dimensional image data, depth image data, and so on taken with all cameras from a server so as to generate three-dimensional data in generating free-viewpoint image data.